


Chocolates

by xJadedGurlx



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Rebekah gets Hayley a Valentine's gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> General season one spoilers. Written for the 'chocolate' square at 1 Million Words February Bingo.

Hayley sat on a couch in the Abattoir, reading a pregnancy book. She was just about to start a new chapter when Rebekah came and sat down beside her.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” said the blonde, handing the werewolf a large box in the shape of a heart. “I got you a gift.”

With a raised eyebrow, Hayley opened the box. Inside were chocolates of all varieties.

“Oh my God, I’ve been craving chocolate so much today” said Hayley, picking out a piece and popping it in her mouth. “How did you know?”

Rebekah laughed. “You’re pregnant” she said. “I figured chocolates would be more appreciated than flowers.”

Hayley nodded her head. “You were right.”

Rebekah smiled and kissed the other woman. “I’m happy to have you here with me this year” she said when they broke apart.

“I’m happy to be here with you” said Hayley. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Rebekah.”


End file.
